The multi-zone feature of a wireless controller can allow multiple controllers to manage their wireless services separately with the same wireless access point infrastructure, while relieving the radio frequency interference that would come from having multiple wireless networks. Air time fairness may be based on the radio characteristics, but not multi-zones.